Michael
Michael ' ist der erste von Gott geschaffene Erzengel und damit der ältere Bruder von Luzifer, Raphael und Gabriel. Als ältester Engel überhaupt ist er das viertmächtigste Wesen im Universum, nach Gott, der Finsternis und dem Tod. Er ist der Lord-Kommandant der himmlischen Heerscharen und in Abwesenheit Gottes der Herrscher über den Himmel. Michaels Präsenz ist so mächtig, dass seine Hülle aus der Blutlinie der Winchesters, und damit aus der von Kain und Abel, stammen muss, z.B. John, Dean oder Adam. Andere Hüllen würden zerfallen, ähnlich wie es bei Nick, als Hülle Luzifers der Fall ist, nur noch sehr viel schneller. Vergangenheit Michael wurde als erster Erzengel und Engel überhaupt von Gott erschaffen. Nach Ihm kamen dann Luzifer, Raphael und Gabriel. Danach wurden die normalen Engel erschaffen. Als Gott dann die Menschen erschuf und von den Engel und Erzengel verlangte, sich den Menschen zu beugen und mehr zu lieben als Gott, weigerte sich allein Luzifer. Durch seinen Stolz und Arroganz wollte er sich keiner niedrigen Kreatur beugen. Es wurde dann so schlimm, dass Luzifer gegen Gott Krieg führte und hoffte Unterstützung von seinem großen Bruder Michael zu bekommen, doch dieser weigerte sich, Luzifer zu helfen, da er nur Gott treu ist. So kam es dann zu Kampf zwischen den Brüdern und auf Gottes Befehl hin stürzte er Luzifer aus dem Himmel und verbannte ihn in einen Käfig, den er mit den 66 Siegel sicherte. Geschichte Staffel 5 Die Engel wachen über Dich thumb|250px|Micheal in John's Körper Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Michael, als er ins Jahr 1978 zurück reist, um Anna aufzuhalten. Diese war aus dem Himmel entkommen. In ihrer Gefangenschaft kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass Luzifer nur aufgehalten werden kann, indem man die Geburt von Sam verhindert, so dass dieser niemals Lilith töten oder Luzifer als Hülle dienen könnte. Dean und Sam erfahren durch Castiel davon und reisen ihr nach, scheitern jedoch darin, sie aufzuhalten, da Anna sich noch Uriel zur Verstärkung hinzuruft. Sie belügt diesen und behauptet, dass die Winchesters ihn in der Zukunft töten würden, obwohl sie selbst dies tun wird. Anna überwältigt die Brüder und verletzt Sam mit einem Holzpfahl tödlich. Danach wendet sie sich Mary zu, um sie zu vernichten. In diesem Moment betritt John den Raum, der, um seine Geliebte zu retten Michael die Erlaubnis gab, seinen Körper zu benutzen. Michael tötet Anna, in dem er sie mit einer einfachen Berührung in Flammen aufgehen lässt und schickt Uriel mit einem Fingerschnips zurück in den Himmel. Anschließend redet er mit Dean über sein Schicksal und der Unvermeidlichkeit desselben. Zum Schluss löscht er die Erninnerungen von Mary und John an dieses Ereignis und belebt Sam wieder. Danach schickt er die Brüder zurück in ihre Zeit. Kein Weg zurück Zachariah saß in einer Bar und redet mit einem Menschen darüber, wie mies seine Position grad ist. Dann tauchte ein weißes Licht auf, welches Michael war. Erst tötet er alle Menschen in der Nähe und redet dann zu Zachariah, welcher ihm befiehlt, sich um Dean zu kümmern, dass er endlich " Ja " sagen wird. Der Teufel steckt im Detail Die Engel entdecken Adam, welcher aus der Blutlinie der Winchesters stammt und deshalb als Ersatzhülle für Michael passt. Zachariah überzeugt Adam, dass, wenn er "Ja" zu Michael sagt, er dafür seine Mutter zurückbekommt. Später, als Zachariah dann Michael ruft, wird er von Dean getötet und wollte mit Adam fliehen, doch wird Adam dran gehindert und so tauchte dann Michael auf, welcher von ihm Besitz übernahm. Schwanenlied thumb|left|250px|Michael brennt durch heiliges Feuer Da Dean allen Bitten und Drohungen der Engel zum Trotz sich weigert, Michael sein "Ja" zu geben, übernimmt dieser den Halbbruder Adam und stellt sich den vom Schicksal vorbestimmten Kampf zwischen ihm und Luzifer, der mittlerweile Sams Körper kontrolliert. Bevor der Kampf jedoch beginnt greifen Dean, Bobby und Castiel ein, wobei letzterer ihn mit dem Heiligen Öl verbrennt und ihn so kurzzeitig zurück in den Himmel schickt. Bis er wieder kommt hat Sam bereits die Kontrolle über Luzifer gewonnen und will in Luzifers Käfig springen. Michael will ihn aufhalten, wird aber von Sam mit in die Verbannung gerissen. Dort quält er bis zu Sams Wiederbelebung zusammen mit Luzifer dessen Seele, da sie Sam die Schuld für ihr Schicksal geben. Staffel 11 Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire In ''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire erzählt ein Dämon Crowley, dass nach der Freilassung der Finsternis ein Aufruhr aus dem Käfig zu hören ist. Es wird angenommen, dass Michael oder Luzifer sie vor der Finsternis warnen wollen. Persönlichkeit Michael ist ein ziemlich kompliziertes Wesen, mit vielen Seiten seiner Persönlichkeit. Er ist ein starker, aber strenger Führer, nachdem er eine starre und stabile Hierarchie im Himmel geseztz hat. Seine Herrschaft wurde von Castiel als "korrupt" bezeichnet, obwohl es nicht genau bewiesen wurde. Er hielt seine Brüder auf viele wichtige Fragen immer im Dunkeln, einschließlich Gottes Verlassen und bestraft jeden, der ungehorsam ist mit dem Tod. Zu seinem Vater sieht Michael auf, ist fanatisch loyal und folgt seinen Befehlen ohne zu Hinterfragen, weil er sich als " guter Sohn " sieht und für ihm ist das alles, was zählt. Er liebte seinen Vater über alles und auch wenn Gott den Himmel verließ und nicht zurückkam, behielt er weiterhin seinen Glauben an den Himmel und an seinen Vater (was ein passender Grund ist, warum Dean '''seine Hülle sein soll). Durch sein eifriges Vertrauen in die Befehle Gottes glaubte Michael nie an den freien Willen, nicht mal für sich selbst. Er glaubt, das alles, was passiert, Gottes Wille ist und er alles plant. Er bekennt sich auch zu seiner Liebe zu seinem kleinen Bruder Luzifer. Er gab Dean gegenüber auch zu, dass er genauso wenig will, das Dean Sam verliert, wie er selbst Luzifer verlieren will, doch muss er es tun, weil Gott es will und es so im " Plan " steht. Seine Bruderliebe wurde auch bewiesen, als er vor dem Kampf auf höfliche und traurige Weise mit redet, doch ihn dann aber auch wieder beschimpfte. Doch er ist auch sehr wütend auf ihn und beschimpft ihn als " Monster ". Er gibt ihm die Schuld für alles Schlimme im Universum. Auch deutet er daraufhin, dass sie einmal " glücklich zusammen " lebten, doch dann veriet Luzifer sie und führte zu Gottes Abgang. Michael scheint auch sehr großmütig zu sein, als er versprach, Dean intakt zu halten, wenn er ihn besetzen würde. Er hat auch eine nachsichtige Person. So lies er Uriel nach dem Angriff auf die Winchesters leben und gab Zachariah eine zweite Chance, Dean zum " Ja "- Sagen zu bringen. Dies zeigt, dass, auch wenn er sehr streng oder auch grausam sein kann, er auch mal verzeihen kann. Doch kann Michael auch sehr zornig sein, vor allem, wenn jemand den großen " Plan " ändern will, wie Dean, welcher sich in den Kampf zwischen ihm und Luzifer einmischte. Er tötete auch Anna, weil sie seinen Plan störte. Sein Beharren in die Erfüllung seines Schicksals ist so stark, dass er auch Sam hindern wollte, in den Käfig zu springen, weil er gegen seinen Bruder kämpfen muss. Bei Menschen scheint Michael etwas gleichgültig zu sein. Es ist ihm egal, ob und wie viele er tötet. So tötete er zufällig einige Menschen in einer Bar, während er mit Zachariah sprach. Auch beschimpfte er Dean als " widerliche, kleine Made ". Aber es wurde nie bewiesen, dass er wirklich etwas gegen die Menschen hatte.Denn anders als Luzifer, beugte er sich auch den Menschen, als Gott es von ihnen verlangte, aber dies tat er wohl mehr aus Loyalität zu seinem Vater. Doch laut Castiel habe er bei der Folter an Sam im Käfig beigetragen, aus Rache, weil er mitgefangen ist. aber wurde das nie bewiesen, weil Sam sich nur an die Folter von Luzifer erinnerte und nicht an Michael. Michael ist in vielerlei Hinsicht eine tragische Figur, weil alles, was er tun wollte, zu beweisen, dass er seinem Vater ein guter Sohn ist und es nie wirklich schaffte, dies zu erzielen. Fähigkeiten Als erster Engel überhaupt ist Michael der älteste und stärkste Engel im Himmel und zählt auch zu den mächtigsten Wesen im Universum. Castiel beschreibt ihn als eines der wenigen, die stärker sind als Luzifer. Castiel erwähnte auch, dass Michael, im Vergleich zu Raphael, viel mächtiger ist. Auch als Castiel die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer aufnahm und Raphael mühelos tötete, entschied er sich, Michael im Käfig zu behalten. *'Allmacht' - Als der erste, älteste und mächtigste Engel ist Michael das drittmächtigste Wesen im Universum, nach Tod und Gott. Er verfügt über eine unberechenbare Kraft, die über die Macht seiner Brüder hinausgeht, selbst die von Luzifer. So tötete er Anna mit nur einer Handberührung und schickte Uriel mit einem Fingerschnips in den Himmel zurück. Es hieß, dass wenn es zum Kampf zwischen ihm und Luzifer kommen sollte, die halbe Welt zerstört wird. Seine Macht ist so stark, dass selbst Castiel, welcher die Seelen aus dem Fegefeuer in sich trug und Gotteskräfte hatte, nicht wollte, dass Michael aus dem Käfig befreit wird. *'Kosmisches Bewusstsein' - Er verfügt als drittältestes Wesen im Universum über eine große Menge an Wissen. *'Macht-Präsenz' - Seine Präsenz ist so überwältigend, dass er ganze Städte zerstören und eine große Anzahl an Menschen sterben kann. Er kann sogar einen Großteil der Erde zerstören. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Wie jeder Engel kann er nicht durch Krankheit, Alter oder Gift sterben. Nur wenige Dinge im Universum können ihm schaden. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Er zählt zu den fast unzerstörbarsten Wesen überhaupt. Selbst heiliges Feuer, welches für Engel und auch Erzengel tödlich ist, kann ihn zwar Schmerzen zufügen und wegschicken, aber nicht töten. *'Immunität' - Er ist widerstandsfähiger gegen heiliges Feuer. Es kann ihm schaden, aber nicht töten. *'Besessenheit' - Braucht wie jeder Engel eine Hülle. Seine Macht ist aber so stark, dass nur ein Nachfahre von Kain und Abel stabil genug ist. *'Telepathie' - Kann die Gedanken von Menschen und wohl auch Monstern lesen *'Empathie' - Kan die Emotionen von Menschen und wohl auch Monstern lesen. *'Regeneration' - Wenn seine Hülle beschädigt wird, kann er sie in wenigen Sekunden heilen. So kam er in Adams Hülle nach wenigen Minuten, als er mit heiligem Feuer angegriffen wurde, unbeschadet zurück. *'Super-Stärke' - Er ist der stärkste Engel und kann somit jede Kreatur unter seiner Macht mit Leichtigkeit töten. Gegen Luzifer würde er aber einen starken Kontrahenten haben. Bobby beschrieb ihn auch als " den mächtigsten Mistkerl, den der Himmel hat ". *'Super-Ausdauer' - Er verfügt über unberechenbares Durchhaltevermögen. *'Wetter-Manipulation' - Er kann das Wetter kontrollieren. So entstanden starke Winde bei seiner Ankunft auf der Erde, um zu John zu gelangen. *'Chronokinese' - Er kann durch die Zeit reißen und ander durch die Zeit schicken. So schickte er Dean in seine Zeit zurück und gelangte selbst in die Vergangenheit, um Anna aufzuhalten. *'Heilen' - Michael kann jede Verletzung, Krankheit und Wunde heilen. *'Wiederbelebung' - Michael kann als Erzengel Menschen wiederbeleben. So belebte er Sam wieder, nachdem er von Anna erstochen wurde. *'Mentale Manipulation' - Michael kann Erinnerungen und die Wahrnehmung von Menschen verändern, wiederherstellen und löschen. *'Teleportation' - Er kann jeden Ort reißen, wo er will. Er kann aber wohl nicht in Luzifers Käfig rein, da er entworfen wurde, um einen Erzengel einzusperren. Seltsamerweise benutzte Zachariah einen Choral, einen geheimen Raum, um mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen. *'Erweiterte Pyrokinese' - Michael konnte Anna dadurch töten, dass er sie verbrannte und nur Asche von ihr zurückblieb. Das Feuer ist somit spirituell als auch physisch. *'Thermokinese' - Er konnte die Türklinge des Choral erhitzen, um Adam daran zu hindern, zu entkommen. *'Vorkenntnis' - Kann in die Zukunft sehen, aber nicht das vollständige Bild. *'Wahrnehmung' - Kann Übernatürliches sehen und spüren. *'Terrakinese' - Michael ist in der Lage, leistungsfähige Erdbeben zu erzeugen. Schwächen Michael ist zwar der älteste Engel und Kommandant des Himmels, aber auch er hat einige Schwächen. *'Heiliges Feuer' - Kann ihn nicht wie bei anderen Engel töten, aber fügt ihm starke Schmerzen zu und verbannt ihn für eine gewisse Zeit. *'Erzengelschwert' - Müsste Michael töten können. *'Erzengel' - Raphael und Gabriel können ihm nichts anhaben, doch Luzifer ist ihm ebenbürtig. *'Henochische Sigillen' - Kann Jemanden, der sich durch diese Sigillen schützt, nicht finden. *'Luzifers Käfig' - Kann wie Luzifer eingesperrt werden und nicht entkommen. *'Leviathane' - Gott erschuf sie lange vor den Engeln und damit auch Michael. Somit könnten sie eine ernsthafte Gefahr für ihn sein. *'Eve' - Sie kann die Kräfte von Engeln unterdrücken, wohl auch von Erzengeln *'Tod' - Eric Kripke bestätigte, dass der Tod mächtiger ist als Michael. Somit kann er ihn auch töten. *'Gott' - Als sein Schöpfer kann er Michael auch töten. Sonstiges *Sein Name ist hebräisch und bedeutet " Wer ist Gott ?". *Er hat bis jetzt nur 2 Hüllen in der Serie benutzt: John Winchester und Adam Milligan. *Michael hatte als einziger Erzengel seine wahre Hülle nie benutzt. Anders als Gabriel, Raphael und Luzifer. Letzter hatte zwar nur für kurze Zeit seine wahre Hülle, trotzdem besaß er sie. Raphael musste zwar einen neue Hülle in der 6.Staffel finden, trotzdem passte Sie. *Michael ist der einzige Erzengel, welcher nur in einer Staffel vorkam. Gabriel kam in 4 Staffeln vor und Raphael mit Luzifer in 2 Staffeln. *Er kam nur in 2 Folgen vor. (4, wenn man seine unkörperliche Form mit einbezieht) *Obwohl er der älteste der Erzengel ist, so benutzte er die jüngsten Hüllen: Adam mit 19/20 und John mit 24. Auftritte *Staffel 5 **''Die Engel wachen über Dich'' **''Kein Weg zurück'' (körperlos) **''Der Teufel steckt im Detail'' (körperlos) **''Schwanenlied'' *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' (nur erwähnt) Michael außerhalb von Supernatural 'Michael '(hebr. "Wer ist wie Gott?") ist in den großen monotheistischen Religionen ein Erzengel.thumb|Michael bei der Schlacht gegen Luzifer In der christlichen Tradition ist er der höchste Engel Gottes, Fürst der Seraphim und Kommandant der himmlischen Heerscharen. Er ist der einzige Erzengel, der in der Bibel als solcher genannt wird. Am meisten Beachtung erfährt er aber durch seinen Sieg über den Satan (Höllensturz) und dessen Verbannung. Im Judentum gilt Michael, zusammen mit Gabriel, als Verteidiger des Volkes Israel. Er wird mit verschiedenen, nicht namentlich genannten Engel im alten Testament identifiziert. Im Islam ist Michael als Mika'il der zweite im Rang der Engel hinter Gabriel. Er ist im Paradies der Vorbeter zu Ehren Gottes. Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Erzengel Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5